James bond sag einfach ja
by Doink19
Summary: James bond was were wenn es mit James und Fatima anders gekommen were?
1. chapter 1

James bond war in einer Strandbar , er bestellte ein

Blodymary. In der ferne sah Bond eine attraktive Frau die WasserSky fährt.

Die Frau sah Bond und wollte zu ihn! die

Frau gleitete zu ihn und tat es als Unfall ab

Bond konnte die Frau aber rechtzeitig auffangen.

Die Frau sagte: Oh es tut mir so leid Mr?

Und Bond sagte: James James bond.

Die Frau antwortete: Danke James mein

Name ist Fatima blush.

Bond= Kein grund dich zu Entschuldigung

Fatima,Was machen Sie hier wenn ich fragen darf?

Bond,Ich wollte eigentlich Tauchen gehen

aber ich hab kein Schiff und alle sonstigen sind ausgebucht also muss ich mir was anderes ausdenken"

Fatima sagte dann, Wenn das so ist können sie zu mein Boot ich kenne sogar ne schöne taucher Ställe"

Fatima blush schaute, Bond mit einen Rauptier artigen und Attraktivem Gesichtsausdruck an.

Bond dachte kurz darüdarüber nach

aber nahm er das Angebot an.

Fatima ging mit Bond zu ihren boot

und als die beiden ankamen, ging es auch sofort los. Es vergingen ein paar Minuten

so 10-20 Minuten .

Bond dachte nicht dran das es so lange dauert und wollte Fatima blush fragen wie lange es noch Dauern würde?

Fatima sagte zu Bond ,Es kann noch ein anhalb Stunden dauern, und wir beide

Müssen uns was ausdenken um uns die Zeit zu versüßen".

Fatima tat ihr Beha auf machen und streckte ihre Lonke Brust raus und ihr blick sah Verliebt aus.

Bond Nahm ihre Hand und ging zu ein Schlafzimmer, Fatima legte sich hin und

zog sich aus. Bond Zog sich ebenfalls aus und stieg auf Fatima drauf Bond küsste sie er presste seine Lippen auf Fatimas Lippen. Fatima streichelte Bond und sagte zu ihn ,Steck dein Riesen rein und Spiel schaukeln mit mir" Bond Sätze sich hin

mit Fatima fest an die armen, Bond steckte sein Schwanz an Fatimas Loch.

Fatima schaukelte auf Bond .

Bond und Fatima machten ne Stunde Liebe.

Als sie an der Taucherställe ankamen

machten sie sich Taucher fertig

Fatima sagte Bond soll schon mal vorgehen. Der Capiten sagte zu Fatima

, Mr Lago erwartete 007 Tod Nr:12

Fatima blush antwortete , Ich weiß Schätzchen er ist ein leichtes Ziel im Wasser "

Der Capiten sagte , Wenn du versagt Wirst du zu Nummer 28 verbannt und die

Neue wird dein Platz einehmen"

Fatima drehte sich Blitz artig um und sagte , Ich werde nicht versagen verstanden Nr:40"

Fatima ging zum Wasser und tauchte.

Fatima und Bond tauchten mit einander irgendwann als Fatima die Chorns sah Bond umzubringen lockte sie ein paar Haie auf Bond und tauchte Hoch auf und ging ans Boot.

Als Fatima zu den Capiten kam, sagte sie

erledigt dann fuhren sie weg.


	2. Chapter 2

Bond konnte die Haie entkommen in dem er zu ein anderes Boot was sich grad in der nähre befand fliehte. Als Bond am Boot am kam begrüßte in eine Frau die in Fragte

, Sie hatten Glück Mr?"

Bond sagte ,James James Bond dürfte ich ihren Namen erfahren?

Die Frau Antwortete ,Tina vivaro und was machen sie so im Meer"

Bond antwortete ,Ich war bei mein kleinesboot zum Tauchen rausgefahren leider ist durch ein Leck mein Boot versunken. wenn ich dürfte würde ich gerne zur Insel zu rück.

Tina sagte ,Ja na klar"

Später als Bond zu der Insel wieder an kam wollten Tina und Bond zum Hotel gehen. In der Nähe Tanzte Fatima bis sie von der ferne Bond sah und gleich abgehauen wollte, sah Bond Fatima weglaufen. Aber später ist Bond mit Tina zum Hotel gegangen die beiden haben dann beschlossen ins Tina Zimmer zu gehen. Fatima hingegen ist zu Bonds Zimmer gegangen und hat im Bett ne Bombe versteckt als sie damit fertig war ist sie Nach draußen gegangen und hat da gewartet bis Bond kommt. Als Sie Bond sah wie er reinging hat sie noch ein Paar Minuten gewartet, Und die Bombe gesündet, und als Bonds Zimmer explodierte sagte sie arogant ,Manchmal braucht es 2 Versuche" was sie aber nicht

wußte war, das Bond in ein anderen Zimmer war.

Bond und Tina sahen die Explosion Tina war besorgt doch Bond sagte ,Wir hatten Glück das wir dein Zimmer genommen haben" dann wollten sie wieder, Liebe machen. Doch dann klingelte das Telefon Bond ging ran und Wurde nach Nizza geschickt er sollte gleich Morgen früh dahin, dann legte er auf und sagte das er Morgen schon weg muss.

Tinga sagte , Dann machen wir uns noch ein Schönen Tag"

Bond sagte ,Mit freundlichem Vergnügen"

Bond dachte noch nach Fatima blush später zu suchen und herauszufinden für wenn sie arbeitet. (denn die Bombe wahr sicher auch von ihr)

Fatima war in ihr Zimmer und redete mit ihrem Chef das sie Bond erledigt hat und ihre Mission erledigt hat. Nr1 sagte das sie sich zu Nizza begeben soll zu der Videospiel messe und das um 22 uhr in einen bestimmten Ort ein Flugzeug auf sie warten würde die sie dahin bringen sollte . So ging Fatima um 21,30 Uhr dahin, in der selben Zeit hat Bond nach Fatima gesucht,

Er sah Fatima und verfolgt sie als er sie packen konnte sagte er ,Wohin den so eillich Schätzchen" Fatima erschrak und war überrascht ,James du" ,Lebst" Unterbrach Bond Fatima.

,Du hast mich zweimal versucht umzubringen" er packte sie und schleuderte sie gegen eine Wand

, Wer bist und für wen arbeitest du"?

Fatima machte ein unschuldiges Gesicht und ein feränstiges Gesicht und sagte

, ,James ich hab dich nich umbringen wollen, ich hab dich in der Bucht verloren, und dann habe ich die Haie gesehen und Panik bekommen, bin zum Boot geschwommen und dann sind wir abgehauen. Ich dachte du wärst Tot ich bin so glücklich das noch lebst"

Fatima versuchte Bond zu umarmen, doch

Bond stoß sie wieder weg und sagte

,Ich hab dich am Hafen gesehen wie du we gegangen bist, kannst du mir das erklären?"

,Ich wollte zu mein Hotel Zimmer gehen weil ich was drinnen vergessen habe"

,Und was ist mit der Explosion in mein zimmer?"

,Das war ich nicht das musst du mir glauben"

,Und was machst du jetzt zur der Uhrzeit und wo gehst du hin?"

,Wenn du es wissen wielst ich gehe nach Nizza zu der Videospiel messe hier meine Einladung als Beweis"

,Gut ich glaube dir, rein zufällige gehe ich auch nach Nizza zu der Videospiel messe.

Morgenfrüh Fliege ich da hin"

,Wielst du mit mir heute hinfliegen? ich lade dich ein als wieder gut machung"

,Wenns ihnen recht ist nehme ich ihr Angebotan"

,Gut ok aber wir müssen sofort los"

,Warte hier ich komm gleich ich muss noch mal auf Tollete"

,Ich warte hier"

Fatima ging zu ein nah gelegte Telefonzelle und rief das Spectra Hauptquartier an und schilderte ihre lage

,007 lebt noch aber keine sorge er denkt immer noch das ich in nicht versucht habe umzubringen, auserdem geht er nach

Nizza da werd ich in Umbringen"

Die Stimme am Telefon sagte ,Ach Fatima Fatima blush du enttäuscht mich sehr ich glaube du kannst ihn einfach nicht umbringen ich glaube die Neue muss den Job machen"

Dann legte er auf, Fatima frustriert und genervt von den ganzen Niederlagen heute. Dann Kamm Bond wieder Fatima nahms Bonds Hand. Beide Händchen haltend gingen sie zu Fatimas blush Jet.

Als sie dann ankammen gingen sie zum Jet rein Fatima sagte dann zu Bond ,geh doch schon mal rein".

Der Pilot sagte zu Fatima ,Der Chef ist Sauer auf dich, Du solltest deine 3 Chorns

nicht versauen"

Fatima sagte Grinsend ,Sei ruig du Penner"

Danach ging sie zu Bond und setzte sich hin die beide Schluffen 5 Stunde . Aber

Bond und Fatima wachten auf weil der Pilot gesagt hat das sie in nah Halben Stunde ankommen. Fatima holte ein Getränke Kasten sie nahm ein Glas Apfelwein und fragte Bond ,willst du auch was?" ,?Bond antwortete ,Rotwein geschüttelt nicht gerührt" Fatima hat das gemacht was Bond sagte. Bond genoss den Rotwein. Fatima fragte Bond

,Wielst du eine Schlange sehen?"

,Schlange?"

Fatima nahm ne Glasschüssel heraus wo ne Schlange drin wahr, sie nahm ne die Schlange heraus und sagte ,Nah Schatz hast du Hunger". Dann nahm sie ein beutel raus und hohltene Lebende Maus raus sie die Schlange aß die Maus sofort auf, mit nur einem bissen schlang sie die Maus runter. Dann fragte sie Bond

,Wielst du sie mal anfassen?"

,Nein danke "

Fatima sagte ,ok" und tat die Schlange in ihr Glas wieder rein. Bond fragte

,Fatima was arbeiten sie eigentlich?"

,Ich arbeite als Modell und bin Grad auf mein Urlaub"

,Darum sind sie so ein Wunderschöne

Königin"

Fatima wurde rot und Lächelte Bond an,

,Und was arbeiten sie so?"

,Ich bin agent für eine Spielfirma"

,Darum sind sie so Süß"

Bond wurde immer mehr angezogener auf Fatima blush. Blush und Bond küssten sich. Kurs bevor sie landenden sagte Fatima zu Bond

,James wollen wir uns später in der Videospielmesse treffen?"

Bond sagte ,Ja natürlich"

Als sie dann gelandet sind Küsten sie sich zum Abschied, Fatima wurde von ein Auto abgeholt, Alls sie sich hinsetzen wurde sie von Mr Lago erwartet

,Ach Schätzchen ich glaube du hast dich verliebt oder du kannst es wirklich nicht mehr, Du warst mal mit deinem Bomben Athentaten wirklich vielversprächend, aber du hast ganzschön abgebaut"

,MrBond wird heute Nacht nicht überleben"

,Ja aber nicht wegen dir sondern wegen der Neue"

,Die Neue kann das nicht so gut wie ich "

,Ich überleges mir noch mal wer ihn umbringt hast du wenigstens noch Pläne für den Satalieten"

,Ja Ihr"

,Wenigstens das bekommst du hin"


	3. chapter 3

Bond ist zu sein Kontroll punkt gekommen

und berichtete alles was passiert ist danach soll er zur Videospiel messe gehen, Mr Lago gefangen nehmen und dir geklauten Pläne

wider zurückbringen und eine Domino petachi ausmachen und ihr alles berichten.

Am Abend ging bond zu dieser Messe, als er dann da ankam suchte er Domino petachi aber ohne Erfolg.

Fatima kam dan auch zu der Messe mit ihrem erotischten Kleid. Das Kleid war schwarz sie hate ne Schwazrote Mütze mit ein Nest, Die High hehls waren ne sonder Anfertigung und über 800 Dollar wert, Das ganze Kleid Kostete schon 3000 Dollar.

was sie als erstes tat war das sie zu Mr Lago ging

,Fatima es ist Zeit die Neue vorzustellen

Domino petachi"

Domino sah hinreißend aus sie hatte ein knappes Silbernes Kleid an und Blond Harre.

,Ihr beide habt das Privileg Bond töten zu dürfen, Möge der bessere gewinnen"

Fatima sagte zu Domino ,du wirst mich nimmals ersetzen"

,Das werden wir ja sehen"

Fatima sah Bond und ging zu ihn, Bond sagte

,Fatima du hast dich schick in schale geworfen"

,James wollen wir tanzen gehen "

,Warum nicht los gehen wir"

Die beiden gingen , also zur Tanzfläche

und Tanzten, Domino sah die beiden zu

,Oh James du bist ein wirklich guter Tanzer"

,Du auch Fatima"

Dan wurde gesagt das man alle Tanzpahre tauschen sollte, Domino sah die Gelegenheit, und ging zu Bond um mit ihn zu Tanzen.

,Kann ich um den Tanz bitten"

Bond stimmte zu fragte Fatima ob das klar geht?

,Natürlich es ist Pahr tauschen"

Dan guckte sie bösartig auf Domino und schloss sich ein anderen Tanz an.

,Du heißt Domino petachi richtig"

,Ja woher wissen sie das"

,Weil ich ein Agent bin"

Dann sagte Bond alles was er weiß,

Das sein Bruder tot und sie die einzigste ist, der den bauplan zuende führen kann

und darum geschützt werden muss.

Domino machte dann ein auf hilfloses Mädchen und sagte

,Ich weiß nicht ob ich das vertragen kann können wir in ein Raum gehen, wo ihr alleine sind?" Fatima hörte das Gespräch

und , ging zu Bond um mit ihn weiter zu Tanzen doch Bond sagte das er gerade nicht kann und später gleich wieder kommt. Bond und Domino gingen in einen lehren Raum, Bond machte die Tür zu und Domino sagte

,James James was mach ich jetzt nur?

,zuerst kommst mit mir zu Sicherheit"

Blitz artig umarmte Domino Bond

, wir müssen hier weg"

Bond und Domino wollten gehen doch dann Kamm Fatima auf sie zu.

,James wo gehst du hin?"

,Sorry Schatz die Pflicht ruft"

,Wohin gest du mit ihr?"

,Nach Hause"

Fatima ging auf Bond zu, umarmte ihn und küsste ihn und fragte

,Wielst du noch eine runde mit mir Tanzen bevor du geht's "

Bond schaute auf Domino und nickte, Bond schaute auf Fatima.

,Wollen wir den Tango tanzen?"

Fatima lächelte und fing an zu tanzen,

als die runde dan zu ende war, sagte Bond zu Fatima

,keine sorge Schatz wenn ich mit der Arbeit fertig bin, komm ich zu dir zurück"

,Oh das wär schön denn ich habe ne überaschung wenn du wieder kommst"

Bond und Domino gingen dan zurs Bond Unterschlupf, und wärend sie das machen verfolgte Fatima die beiden, als die beiden dann bei Bond ankamen, gingen sie zu Raum wo sie nimmand Hören kann.

Domino setzte sich auf ein Stuhl und sah Bond mit ernster mine an.

,Wissen sie Bond? ich muss Ihnen was klar stellen. Ich arbeite für Nr1 aka Mr Lago, aber nur als undercover, ich habe den Auftrag sie umzubringen. Und nein ich werde sie nicht umbringen, Eha wiel ich dir Helfen die Baupläne zurück zu bekommen und Mr Lago umzubringen"

,Sie überraschen mich und wie wollen sie mir helfen?"

,Weil ich weiß, wo die Pläne hingebracht werden und iich ihn sagen werde das sie auf diese Fatima blush aufpassen sollte

denn sie hat auch den Auftrag sie umzubringen"

, Und wo werden die Pläne hingebracht?"

,Nach Iran in ein geheim Versteck nähe der Hauptstadt"

Als die beiden ihre Informationen austauschten, beschlossen beide das sie in der früh da hinfliegen. Doch Fatima

die im Haus eingebrochen ist, und das ganze Gespräch gelauscht hatte.

verstärkte Sprengstoff, im ganzen Haus und wollte Morgen früh, es gleich anzünden. Sie ging raus aus dem Haus und ging zurück zur Videospiel messe,

um mr Lago zu benarichted.

Als sie dann ankam sagte sie zu Mr Lago

Domino war undercover. und hat alles Bond erzählt"

,Und warum hast du sie noch nicht getötet? "

,Keine sorge ich hab den stärksten Sprengstoff in Bonds Haus versteckt,

Morgen früh werde ich denn Sprengstoff zünden und Bond ist Geschichte"

,Ich hoffe es für dich das die Färeterin

und morgen früh sterben"

Als der Morgen begann war Domino und Bond im Bett, wahrscheinlich haten sie SEX gehabt. Bond wachte auf, er stand auf nahm frische Kleidung und ging zum Bad um sich fertig zu machen. Er bemerkte beim Duschen im Waschbecken Sprengstoff er ziehte sich an, ging zum Schlafzimmer und wachte Domino auf. Als aufwachte sagte Bond das in Keller gehen sollte und sie sich in Sicherheit bringen sollte.

Während dessen war fatima vor dem Haus, sie nahm ne Fernbedienung raus

drückte auf dem Zünder und das Haus exportierte. Fatima dachte entgültigt das Bond Tod doch Bond und Domino konnten sich in Keller verstärken, im Keller gab es eine Tür, die nach draußen führte.

Fatima war zu Frieden, doch Bond rannte zur Vorderseite und sah Fatima!

Fatima war erschrocken und geschockt zugleich.

,Sie sind eine gute Lügnerin aber eine schlechte Agentin"

Sagte Bond zur ihr, Fatima rannte zur ihr Auto und fuhr schnell weg. Fatima war auser sich und Frustriert, sie fuhr dann zu Mr Lagos Privat Jet. Mr Lago fragte Fatima ob sie Bond getötet hat?

,Nein dieser Bastard Lebt noch"

Mr Lago sagte kein Wort mehr, beide stiegen im Jet ein und fligten nach Iran.


	4. 4 Chapter

Bond rufte in seiner Organisation an und sagte das das Hauptquartier Iran sei,

Darauf hin wurde er nach Iran hingeschickt

Er soll für die Mission 3 weitere Kollegen bekommen, und das in Nizza Flughafen ein jet auf ihn wartet. Bond wollte zum Flughafen gehen doch wurde von Domino gestoppt, sie sagte

,James ich will mit kommen"

,Sorry kleine aber das ist zu gefährlich"

,James wenn ich nicht mitkomme wird mein Bruder nie ruhen und ich will mich Fatima blush rächen, bitte lass mich mit kommen"

,Nun gut du darfst mit kommen"

Also gingen sie zum Jet und flogen nach Iran. als sie ankamen fanden sie das Hauptquartier recht schnell die drei bond Kollegen hießen Merz,Johannes, Bob.

Das Hauptquartier war gut bewacht, aber Bond und seine Kollegen kammen gut bis zur letzten Tür. Man sah die zu 90% fertigen Satellit und Nr 1, als Bond und seine Freunde in Besiegen wollte kamm zu viele Wachen alle 3 Kollegen wurden von Fatima erschossen. Dann wurde Nr1

von Fatima erschossen! Bond wollte sich bewegen doch Fatima sagte nich bewegen und schoß Domino ab, der Bond mit ein

Dolch töten wollte. Fatima lag die Waffe beiseite und sagte

,das war knapp deine 3 Freunde übrigens waren keine Agenten sodern Betrüger"

Bond war verwirrt erneut sprach Fatima

,Ich bin jetzt auf deiner Seite, hier die Baupläne"

Bond packte die Pläne in seiner Jackentasche ein. Und fragte

,kann ich dir wirklich vertrauen?"

,Ja du musst mir vertrauen"

,Und woher wusstest du das Domino und die anderen drei für mr Lago arbeitete"

,Weil ich ihn belauscht habe"

,Dan verate mir doch eins warum du mich jetzt Liebs und mir hilfst"

,Weil Mr Lago mich wahrscheinlich umgebracht hätte, hätte Domino sie getötet. Außerdem war ich in sie schon vorher verliebt, und sie sicher auch!

und weil ich bei ihnen den besten Sex hatte. Und ich sehe meine Fehler ein,

James Bond 007 ich liebe dich"

,Gut ok aber wir müssen den Satalieten zerstören ok. Fatima holte ihre Bomben legte soe auf dem Satalietenä. Bond holte

nahm das Telefon was auf den Schreibtisch lag und rufte sein Hauptquartier an, und sagte das sie die Mission geschafft hat und das sie jetzt was zu abholen brauchen. die schicken ein Helikopter,James und Fatima versuchten die Handlanger abzuwehren dann Kamm der Helikopter, die beiden klettern aufs Dach und stiegen in den Helikopter.

Am oberen Blick sah man die explosion

und wie das Hauptquartier zusammen bricht. Bond und Fatima sahen sich verliebt an und küssten sich mit Zunge.

3 Tagespäter waren beide in ein 5 Sterne Hotel, Bond legte sich auf ein Liegestuhl.

Dann Kamm Fatima aus der Umkleidekabine raus. beide küssten sich Fatima sagte zu Bond

,Oh James wielst du mich heiraten?"

,Ja ich will"

Dann gingen sie gemeinsam zum Pool um zu schwimmen.

Ende.


End file.
